Los Prisioneros de Azcaban
by moonbathe
Summary: Hace doce años Lily fue traicionada por James y por Sirius, quienes la delataron, diciéndole su paradero a Voldemort, ella y su hijo sobrevivieron. Todo parece irles bien, ahora Sirius y James escapan de Azcaban.
1. Chapter 1

En el número 10 de Privet Drive, un chico de catorce años, Harry Evans, propietario de un pelo azabache e imposible de peinar y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, se levantaba a las siete y media de la mañana, soltando un bostezo y buscando sus gafas a tientas.

Se sentó en su cama, para desperezarse un poco, odiaba madrugar pero hoy tenía que coger el tren para ir a Hogwarts y empezar su cuarto año, no estaba muy seguro de si le apetecía tanto volver, quería ver a sus amigos pero podían visitarle en su casa por el verano y mientras este durase no tenía que madrugar para ir a clase, ni deberes, ni exámenes.

Cuando hubo estirado por fin sus brazos, miró al ocupante de la cama contigua a la suya.

Ya había sonado el despertador y sabía que su primo, Cristopher Smith, de su misma edad, pelo negro y ojos grises, estaba despierto pero no se quería levantar.

-Levántate.-Dijo aún con voz soñolienta y abriendo el armario. Su tía y sus primos prácticamente vivían en su casa, muy de vez en cuando iban a por algo que necesitasen a la suya pero normalmente la tenían abandonada, este verano solo habían ido una vez.

Cogió una camiseta y unos vaqueros y se fue a duchar, el baño a esas horas no estaría ocupado, y no lo estaba, se tardó su tiempo en arreglarse, sobretodo en intentar peinarse pero se quedó en eso, en un intento.

Había estado cuarenta minutos, en el baño y al volver, se encontró con la misma escena que con la que se había marchado, su primo seguía durmiendo.

Fue hasta la cama de Chris y cogió la almohada, se acercó peligrosamente a su primo que dormía placidamente sin enterarse de nada, levantó la almohada pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, ya lo habían despertado por él.

Ahora, tirando de la camiseta de Cristopher, una niña de once años, llamada Rachel Smith, hermana menor del chico, quien intentaba sacársela de encima mientras Harry y la hermana Smith que faltaba por entrar al cuarto, reían.

La niña, tenía el pelo enrulado, de un tono castaño caoba y los ojos celestes, su hermana mayor, Michelle, tenía las mismas ondas y el mismo color de ojos que ella pero su pelo era azabache.

-¡Suéltame!-Chilló Cristopher, tirando a su hermana al suelo, la niña no se desanimó y abrazó a Harry que le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Chris, vístete!-Gritó la niña, cuando se separó un poco de Harry.-O se lo diré a mamá.-Dijo en tono amenazante.

-Que miedo.-Se burló su hermano volviéndose a tumbar en la cama. Rachel cogió aire y abrió la boca.

-¡M…!-Su boca fue tapada por la mano de Chris que se había levantado rápidamente.

-Me estaba apunto de levantar, que poca paciencia.-Murmuró él.-Ahora, fuera.-Señaló la puerta, mirando mosqueado como sus hermanas y su primo reían, la pequeña sin molestarse en disimular.-Los tres.-Añadió al ver que Harry se quedaba y no hacía ademán de irse.-Sí, Harry, tú también, largo.-Le dio un empujón.

-También es mi cuarto.-Se quejó el de ojos verdes.

-Haberlo pensado antes de reírte con la enana.-Contestó su primo.-Si no os largáis juro que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, le diré a Chang y a Diggory que vais por ellos.-Su hermana y su primo enrojecieron y abrieron las bocas.-Querido diario, Cedric esta tan guapo con su túnica de Quidditch.-Hizo una falsa imitación de la voz de su hermana que se puso tan roja como un tomate y tenía cara de intentos homicidas, Harry y Rachel reían.-¿Crees que si invitó a Cho a Hosmeade, vendrá con migo, Herms?-Ahora imitó a Harry, quien dejó de reír de inmediato y ahora la única que seguía riendo era Rachel.-Y noma de jardín, que sepas que si le pido al sombrero seleccionador que te ponga en Slitheryn…-La niña salió corriendo del cuarto, sin esperar a que su hermano dijese más.-¿A qué esperáis?-Harry y Michelle se fueron acercando a la puerta.

-En Navidad ya no tendrás con que amenazarla.-Le dijo su hermana, refiriéndose al tema de la selección. Chris, los despidió con la mano y les cerró la puerta, casi pillándole la mano a Harry que se quejó pero no volvió a entrar.

Por las escaleras les llegaba ese maravilloso y familiar olor de las tostadas recién quemadas que preparaba su tía Suzanne, a la hora del desayuno, gracias a Merlín, su madre, Lily, se encargaba del resto de las comidas diarias.

No arrugaron la nariz, eran catorce años soportando ese olor, te acabas acostumbrando, hasta si lo dejas de oler lo echas de menos.

Bajaron las escaleras cubiertas con una alfombra roja y con toques dorados, muy Gryffindor, idea de Rachel, esa alfombra llevaba allí desde que ellos tres se habían ido para su primer año en Hogwarts, alfombra en la que Chris no se había fijado al entrar a la casa en sus navidades de primero y por lo que después de la caída que sufrió desde lo alto del segundo piso, el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad lo pasó en un hospital muggle, en el que trabajaba su tía Jane, la novia de Peter.

En el hall, había otra alfombra, más colores de Gryffindor, un ventanal gigantesco, en el borde interior de este, Rachel estaba sentada, esperando al tío Peter, quien había prometido, como todos los años, acompañarlos a la estación de King Cross y venía a desayunar, comer y cenar, todos los días y cada día Rachel esperaba con impaciencia a que su tío, postizo pero tío, llegase, daba igual la hora que fuera.

La cara de felicidad que traía la niña cuando fue a molestar a su hermano, ya no la tenía, traía una de preocupación.

-¿Crees que esta así por lo que le dijo Chris?-Preguntó Harry en un susurro a Michelle, al pasar al lado de su prima que lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Es por el tío Peter, no llega, nunca se retrasa, dijo que llegaría a las ocho y media, con un regalo para mi.-Se quejó la niña, cruzándose de brazos.

Michelle miró al hora en el reloj que había encima de la puerta y arqueó las cejas.

-Son y media.

-Exactamente y treinta y uno.-Corrigió su hermana.-Se retrasa.-Volvió a quejarse con tono melancólico, como si la diferencia de un minuto fuese abismal.

Michelle y Harry pasaron de ella y atravesaron el salón, con los sofás color crema, lo único que Rachel no había podido cambiar a gusto Gryffindor y el tochazo de tele que tenían desde que Harry, Michelle y Chris tenían memoria, no había quien la rompiera o se deshiciera de ella, si eso pasaba su madre la arreglaba con un toque de varita.

En la cocina estaban una castaña de pelo caoba y ojos celestes, de treinta y cuatro años y una pelirroja de ojos verdes, de la misma edad pero al igual que su amiga, aparentaba menos años, tomaban su café, también despedía olor a quemado pero no parecían notarlo y aunque solo veían la mirada de Suzanne, la notaban preocupada.

-Buenos días.-Dijeron al unísono, sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Sigue Rachel en la ventana?-Preguntó Lily, que cerró el Profeta y lo apartó de la vista de los dos adolescentes, moviendo las piernas nerviosamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó Harry.

-No.-Los dos adolescentes se miraron un segundo entre ellos y volvieron la vista a la pelirroja.

-Estoy nerviosa por Rachel, sino queda en Gryffindor, no quiero imaginar como se pondrá.

-Sí, yo estoy nerviosa, ojala que sea una Gryffindor.

-No os preocupéis, lo será.-Dijo Michelle.-Pero que yo recuerde cuando nosotros entramos a Hogwarts, no estabais así de nerviosas.-Se echó un poco de zumo de naranja, lo único en esa mesa que no había sido calcinado por su madre.

-Vosotros no os pasasteis cuatro años, jurando que iríais a Gryffindor.-Contestó la pelirroja, al ver la mirada de "piensa algo" de su amiga.

Los dos chicos se miraron, no sabían si creerlas, habían visto la mirada que Suzanne le lanzaba a Lily, iban a decir algo más pero un grito de alegría y una risa de hombre venidos del hall, los sacaron de sus cavilaciones, Peter, acababa de llegar.

Los dos adolescentes, se levantaron rápidamente, para salir hacia el hall, con más rapidez, en el, un hombre de estatura media pelo un poco gris y de aspecto de profesor chiflado, con la nariz torcida y de ojos negros, alzaba y abrazaba a Rachel, tenía un paquete alargado al lado de sus pies, la niña aún no se había fijado estaba muy ocupada riñendo a su tío por la tardanza.

Chris, con el pelo mojado y abrochándose el botón de los pantalones, bajó las escaleras y fue a saludar a su tío, al igual que los demás, que lo recibieron como si hubiesen pasado meses desde que no se habían visto, aunque hubiese sido ayer en la cena.

Lily y Suzanne esperaban a un lado, para recibir a Peter, quien cuando se libró de sus cuatro sobrinos, abrió los brazos de par en par, para que las dos mujeres lo fuesen a abrazar, ellas no se hicieron de rogar y lo abrazaron.

-¿Ese paquete?-Preguntó Suzanne con tono enojado, separándose de Peter y poniendo los brazos en jarra.-¿Otra escoba?-Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron, dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla a su tío y cogió el paquete con sus dos manos.

-¿Para mi?-Preguntó la niña emocionada.

-Claro que si, ábrelo y si no te gusta la cambiamos por otra.-Le contestó el hombre, mirando a la niña que abrió el paquete rápidamente, mientras su primo y hermanos esperaban para ver la escoba.-No te enfades, Sue.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?!-Chilló la mujer y Lily asintió dándole la razón.-¡A Harry y a Chris, les regalas una en su séptimo cumpleaños, a Elle (diminutivo de Michelle) cuando entró en el equipo y a Rachel, cuando ni siquiera ha empezado Hogwarts!-Lily seguía asintiendo, estaba tan enfadada como Suzanne.

-¡Gracias, tío!-Chilló la niña abrazando al hombre de nuevo.-!Es una Nimbus 2003!-Gritó emocionada, mostrando la escoba a sus familiares.

-Acabaras formando un equipo de Quidditch.-Protestó la madre de la niña, fulminando a Peter con la mirada.

-No se de que te quejas, eras cazadora.-Dijo Lily a la que ya se le había pasado el enfado y había cambiado de bando, Peter la sonrió agradecido, mientras su amiga ponía más cara de enfado.

-Me muero de hambre y huele a las deliciosas tostadas de Sue.-Dijo el hombre frotándose el estómago, sin pizca de sarcasmo en la voz, cambiando de tema, y funcionó, porque a la mujer se le pasó el enfado y cogió del brazo a Peter.

-Eres el único que aprecia mis artes culinarias.-Le dijo ella, hiendo hacia la cocina.

-Puede que sea porque son inexistentes.-Contestó Chris por lo bajo, los demás rieron, Harry iba a seguir con la broma pero Suzanne preguntó/gritó antes, cortando su risa de golpe.

-¡¿Venís a desayunar o que?!

El desayuno pasó rápido, como siempre. "Accidentalmente" sobre el Profeta, habían caído dos tazas de café y un vaso de zumo, cortesía de los tres adultos que se habían negado rotundamente a aplicarle un hechizo para que se limpiara y lo habían tirado a la basura, cuando les preguntaron porque, Peter cambió de tema radicalmente.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Reich?-Le preguntó a la niña, todos la miraron, la niña tragó el trozo de tostada, antes de contestar.

-No.-Dijo antes de volver a darle otro pequeño mordisco.

-Yo a tu edad estaba que no cabía en mi de los nervios.-Dijo su tío.

-Pero yo no tengo porque estarlo.-Contestó a la niña cuando tragó el otro trozo de tostada.-Se que iré a Gryffindor, hago amigos con facilidad y tengo todo el trayecto para hacerlos, siempre que necesite algo puedo pedírselo a Elle, Harry o a Hermione.-A la chica la había conocido cuando sus hermanos y su primo la invitaron a pasar el verano de primero en la casa, su hermano frunció el ceño al ver que no lo nombraba.

-¿Y yo que, miniatura?-Preguntó molesto Chris.

-Yo creo que lo que harías sería estropear la situación o burlarte y no ayudarme.

-Eso no es… bah que más da.-Mordisqueó una tostada y rápidamente bebió un trago de zumo para eliminar el mal sabor.

Lily miró el reloj de la cocina y luego con un toque de la varita, recogió los platos de los chicos, aún con comida dentro y levantando quejas.

-Son las nueve y cuarto, el tren sale a las diez y media y aún no tenéis listos los baúles.-Dijo a modo de respuesta, los cuatro se miraron y se levantaron lentamente y luego salieron a paso tranquilo de la cocina. Lily sonrió, cuando escuchó el bullicio que venía de la escalera, señal de que habían comenzado a correr, para darse prisa.-Son tan predecibles.-Dijo bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba de su café.-¿Quieres más Peter?-Le preguntó al hombre que había dejado limpio el plato, contentando a Suzanne.

-No me sentaría mal otra tostada de las de Susie.-La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió y abrazó al hombre.

-Peter, eres adorable.-Comentó Suzanne, sonriente y levantándose, para hacer otra tostada más.

En el piso de arriba en dos de los cuartos, dos chicos y dos chicas, metían en sus respectivos baúles, libros, ropa, materiales de pociones, plumas, pergaminos, tinteros, sin colocarlo demasiado, tenían demasiada prisa como para ello.

Lo habían ido dejando para el día anterior y ese día habían ido a pasar el día a la casa de los Dursley, los tíos de Harry, los seres más insoportables del planeta, los miraban de forma extraña, la única razón por al que habían ido era que los señores Evans, los abuelos de Harry y padres de Lily y de Petunia, su tía biológica, habían ido de visita y ese mes tocaba en la casa de su hija mayor y al final se les había olvidado.

Los cuatro cogieron sus respectivas escobas y tiraron como pudieron de sus baúles y apenas podían llevar a sus mascotas, las lechuzas de Harry, Hediwg y de Chris, Blot y el gato de Elle, Chat.

Se encontraron intentando pasar al mismo tiempo los pesados baúles, por las escaleras, al final, se fueron por turnos, la primera Rachel, lanzó su baúl por las escaleras pero obvio, con el gato en los brazos y la escoba sujetada por sus manos y su barbilla, con una posición un tanto extraña. Después fueron Harry, Chris y Elle, haciendo lo mismo que ella.

En la puerta, Lily los esperaba, señalando su reloj de pulsera, como si eso los apurase más, cosa que funcionó porque corrieron más pesé a que casi no podían con los baúles y encima irían en coche, para no levantar sospechas entre los muggles.

El coche era una furgoneta negra con los cristales tintados, ahora bajados y con los asientos invertibles.

Al volante estaba Suzanne, dándose rimel en las pestañas, en el asiento del copiloto estaba sentado Peter que ya no se asombraba de un coche muggle, había vivido en un barrio muggle desde que dejó Hogwarts, y su novia, Jane, era muggle.

Lily, los ayudó a meter los baúles en el maletero y luego se sentó en la segunda fila, al lado de Rachel que tenía la mirada de emoción y logró ponerse el cinturón al tercer intento debido a los nervios.

Detrás fueron Harry, Chris y Elle, quienes no estaban tan emocionados como Rachel por llegar a Hogwarts, lo que significaba, el regreso a las clases.

El coche arrancó y como siempre que ocurría cuando conducía Suzanne, antes de pasar Privet Drive, ya estaban a ochenta por hora y subiendo pero nadie se quejaba, ya estaban tan acostumbrados a su forma de conducir como a sus tostadas.

Afortunadamente, pillaban los semáforos en verde y sino, no había problema, su tía se los saltaba y listo, lo que ocasionaba algunos gritos de parte de los peatones que gritaban cosas como loca, aprende a conducir, mujer tenía que ser y cosas peores que este intento de autora prefiere no escribir, por eso de las sanciones.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, les quedaban diez minutos, suficiente tiempo, como para sacar los baúles, pasar a la barrera, una despedida corta y subir al anden.

Los adultos y Rachel que daba saltitos de emoción y ya estaba sacando su baúl, habían salido del coche.

-¿Esperáis una invitación?-Les preguntó Lily a Harry, Chris y Elle, abriendo el maletero para bajar sus cosas.

Los tres chicos habían bajado del coche sin el entusiasmo de la menor que giraba como una peonza en torno a sus tíos y su madre y hablaba de Hogwarts mezclado con preguntas sobre donde estaba su tía Jane, que antes ni se había dado cuenta de que la mujer no estaba, volvió al tema Hogwarts sin que hiciese falta que le contestaran a la pregunta.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo la niña entusiasta, dándole el baúl a su tío y la jaula y la escoba a su madre y tirándoles a ambos de las mangas.

-Ya se le pasará la felicidad cuando conozca a Snape.-Masculló Harry, cogiendo como podía el baúl, la jaula y la escoba.

-Trae.-Dijo Lily cogiendo la escoba de su hijo y las jaulas de Chris y Harry y echando a andar hacia donde habían ido Peter, Suzanne y Rachel, los dos chicos la siguieron.

-¿Y a mi nadie me ayuda?-Se quejó Michelle que no estaba muy segura de cómo ir con una escoba, un gato y un baúl sin hacer dos viajes.

-Yo te ayudo.-Escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga y soltó un gritito de felicidad girándose para abrazar a Hermione Granger, parada detrás suyo, junto a sus padres.

-¡Herms!-Gritó feliz, mientras la abraza.-¡Hola, señores Granger!-Saludo sin soltar a Hermione y luego separándose para darles dos besos en las mejillas a cada uno.

-¿Os acompañamos?-Preguntó la mujer cuando hubo saludado a la amiga de su hija.

-Por favor.-Dijo Elle, alegrándose de que ya no tendría que llevar sus cosas hasta la barrera.

El señor Granger, cogió el baúl de Michelle y su esposa el gato y la escoba

Emprendieron el paso, los muggles los miraban, unos discretos y otros sin cortarse un pelo. Los padres de su amiga le fueron haciendo preguntas, sobre su verano, como estaban sus hermanos y su primo, dio rápidas explicaciones, antes de ver el muro que era la barrera entre el mundo mágico y el muggle.

-Un placer volver a verles.-Dijo Elle educadamente volviendo a darles a los padres de Hermione dos besos.

-Igualmente, querida, recuerdos a tu familia.-Dijo el señor Granger.

-Se los daré y gracias por ayudarme, los dejo despedirse tranquilos.-Con mucha maña, consiguió cargar todo y pasar la barrera sin ser vista por los muggles y decidió que era la última vez que preparaba su baúl antes de salir para la estación, por no tener, no tenía ni carrito, para trasportar sus cosas y lo que le estaba costando.

Ante ella apareció la locomotora negra y escarlata, no pudo divisar a su familia y esperó a que Hermione llegará junto a ella, ambas, con buen humor, su amiga, puso a Chat junto a Crookshanks que maulló alegre de ver de nuevo a su compañero de cuarto felino y posó la escoba de su amiga, al lado de su baúl.

-Gracias, Herms.-Dijo Elle.-¿Vamos?-La alegría de volver a Hogwarts regresaba a ella.

-¡Sí!-Casi gritó Hermione.

Juntas, se dirigieron al anden, como no vieron a ningún familiar de Michelle, subieron sin más y buscaron un compartimento libre.

Y el viaje a Hogwarts comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel abrazó a su tío Peter con todas las fuerzas que tenía y el hombre le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma.

_**-Prueba la escoba y me dices que tal vuela.**_

_**-Mañana mismo, tío.-**Contestó Rachel, separándose de Peter para abrazar a su madre con la que se tardó mucho más, hasta le entraron ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, no quería parecer un bebé llorón, Suzanne después de darle muchos besos por toda la cara, soltó a su hija._

_**-Diviértete y vigila a Harry y a Chris, si no los puedes controlar, avisas a Hermione.-**Rachel asintió y la volvió a abrazar**.-¿Quieres que todo el mundo diga que eres una niña de mamá?-**Le preguntó en broma pero la niña se separó de inmediato y fue a despedirse de Lily._

_**-Haz los deberes, estudia mucho y no te metas en problemas.-**Le dijo la pelirroja antes de abrazar a la niña que le echó los brazos al cuello de inmediato._

_**-No la agobies antes de empezar el curso.-**Dijo Peter._

_**-Tiene que estudiar.-**Contestó al pelirroja**.-Que pases un buen curso, cariño y si puedes me mandas un informe completo sobre una tal…-**Chasqueó los dedos, pensativa**.-¿Cho Chang?-**Preguntó indecisa._

_**-La chica que le gusta a Harry.-**Rachel asintió**.-Vale pero no se lo puedes decir a él porque luego se enfada conmigo.**_

_**-Lo prometo.-**Le contestó su tía, pasando de las miradas de reproche de sus amigos._

_**-Vete a buscar un compartimento.-**Dijo su madre, viendo que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían subido al tren. Rachel, quien ya había posado sus cosas en el compartimento de Harry y Chris, les dio un último abrazo a todos y se dio la vuelta**.-¡Saluda a Hagrid de nuestra parte!-**Le gritó su madre, llamando un poco la atención de algunas personas, la niña levantó el pulgar afirmativamente, señal de que la había escuchado._

Subió al anden y empezó a mirar por las ventanas de los compartimentos, todos los que veían estaban ocupados por más de tres personas que iban a cursos superiores, siguió andando por el pasillo, aún cuando el tren empezó a andar.

Harry y Chris escuchaban como habían sido las vacaciones de Ron, Neville acababa de llegar, como todos los años en Hogwarts, Trevor, se había extraviado en el tren y habían estado buscándolo durante veinte minutos, hasta que los gritos de unas niñas que entrarían a primero los alertaron y fueron a rescatar al sapo de las manos de esas homicidas que lo querían tirar por la ventana.

La señora del carrito ya había pasado y ahora se atiborraban a comida de todo tipo, desde muggle, hamburguesas, pizza, pasteles… hasta mágica, grageas, ranas de chocolate…

_**-Por eso George tenía el pelo azul y urticaria ésta mañana.-**Acabó de contar el pelirrojo**.-No se como lo habrá hecho, a los menores no les dejan hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.**_

_**-Recordadme que nunca me meta con Ginny.-**Dijo Chris, simulando miedo en la voz._

_**-¿Y tu Neville?-**Preguntó Harry, después de reír por el tono de voz que había empleado Chris._

_**-Nada importante.-**Empezó el moreno**.-He ido a las reuniones con las amigas de mi abuela.-**Acabó con un escalofrío no simulado, que recorrió a sus tres amigos._

_**-Lo siento, tío.-**Se compadeció Ron**.-La próxima vez te vienes a mi casa, a mi madre no le importará, estos y las chicas estuvieron un mes allí.**_

_Nada más acabar de decir eso, una melena castaña enredada, asomó por la puerta._

_**-Están aquí.-**Se la escuchó decir**.-Os estábamos buscando.-**Dijo Hermione, pasando dentro del compartimento, siendo seguida por Michelle, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, amiga de todos desde segundo año. Lavender y Parvati como siempre llegaban tarde, seguramente habían perdido el tren y lo más probable es que aún estuviesen en casa pero llegarían antes que ellos a Hogwarts, como todos los años._

_Empezaron a colocar los equipajes, algo un poco difícil, porque aparte de los equipajes de los chicos, también estaba el de Rachel, colocaron algunas cosas debajo de los asientos y otras en la estantería y se sentaron apretujados en los asientos._

_**-¿Qué tal el verano, chicos?-**Preguntó Hermione y la explicación de Ron sobre lo que Ginny le había hecho a George, volvió a comenzar solo que esta vez con intervenciones de su hermana pequeña._

_Rachel, miró por la ventana del penúltimo compartimento, en el había dos niñas idénticas, gemelas, rubias de ojos azules, una miraba por la ventana y la otra escribía en una libreta, y una niña que leía un libro, castaña de ojos celestes, pasarían a su mismo curso supuso._

_Picó dos veces y no escuchó un adelante, abrió la puerta y entró en el compartimento, sin cerrar la puerta._

_**-El resto de compartimentos están ocupados…**_

_**-¿Te hemos dicho que pases?-**Preguntó una de las gemelas._

_**-No pero he picado y…**_

_**-¿Entonces a que esperas para largarte?-**Preguntó de nuevo la chica._

_Rachel miró a las dos rubias de arriba bajo y bufó molesta, se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista a la castaña que no parecía haberse enterado de que estaba allí._

_**-Oye.-**Le tocó un brazo, sobresaltándola y haciendo que el libro se le cayese al suelo**.-Lo siento.-**Se disculpó._

_**-¿Te quieres largar?-**Preguntó una de las gemelas, no estaba muy segura de cual._

_**-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-**Rachel seguía sin hacerles caso.-**Los demás compartimentos están ocupados.-**La castaña asintió._

_**-Esta niña es tonta.-**La voz de la gemela, Rachel soltó una carcajada._

_**-¿Te has mirado al espejo, bonita? Y digo bonita por no llamarte otra cosa, yo tengo educación.-**Uso una de las muchas respuestas que le daba su hermana cuando se enfadaban y Rachel comenzaba la discusión._

_**-Hay sitio para todas.-**Paró la castaña, antes de que la gemela contestase a Rachel.**-Soy Sara Truman.-Le dijo a Rachel que le sonrió al ver que no era como la cabeza hueca que tenía delante, aunque no sabía quien era quien.**_

_**-Rachel Smith.-**Le ofreció la mano y la castaña la estrechó**.-¿Y vosotras?**_

_**-¿Has escuchado algo Holly?-**Preguntó una**.-Yo no.**_

_**-Vera.-**Se quejó la otra sin dejar de escribir un solo instante._

_**-¿Es tu primer año?-**Le preguntó a la castaña que posó el libro a su lado. Una de las rubias puso cara de enfadado seguramente porque su amiga hablaba con ella, supuso que era la que se había metido con ella._

_**-Si, es nuestro primer año.-**Contestó Sara**.-¿En qué casa piensas que estarás?-**Formuló la pregunta dejando el libro al lado de su asiento._

_**-En Gryffindor.-**Contestó la niña con orgullo en la voz y un brillo en los ojos, las otras tres intercambiaron miradas de aprobación**.-Toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor y no seré la excepción ¿y tu?**_

_**-Yo quiero ir a Ravenclaw.-**Contestó una de las gemelas, la otra bufo**.-Soy Holly Stivenson, y esta borde de aquí es mi hermana Vera.**_

_**-¿Y tus cosas?-**Preguntó la aludida pasando por alto el comentario de su hermana._

_**-Lo he dejado en el compartimento en el que están mis hermanos y mi primo.**_

_Y así empezó una conversación sobre la familia de Rachel y después sobre la de Sara y luego sobre la de Holly y Vera._

_La tarde fue pasando, habían cogido algo del carrito de la comida y el cielo ya estaba oscuro, se habían arrinconado en el mismo asiento para leer Corazón de Bruja, solo tenían el ejemplar de Vera, la única que lo había comprado antes de subir al tren, estaban leyendo la historia de unas amigas, una de ellas tenía un novio, a su amiga le gustaba el chico pero la otra no lo sabía y su amiga uso una Amortentia con el novio de su amiga, tan metidas en la historia estaban que no escucharon que alguien picaba a la puerta, después de picar en varias ocasiones, la puerta se abrió y una chica con rasgos asiáticos, pelo y ojos negros, entró en compartimento, las cuatro niñas alzaron las cabezas sobresaltadas._

_**-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar-**Vera con su tono borde_

_**-Soy prefecta de Ravenclaw.-**Comenzó sin hacer caso alguno a la niña**.-Cho Chang, vengo a avisaros de que os pongáis el uniforme, enseguida vamos a llegar a Hogwarts.-**Dicho esto salió del compartimento, Rachel sonrió abiertamente y se levantó feliz, cogió el uniforme a la vez que sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo._

_**-¿Qué te pasa?-**Acabó preguntándole Holly._

_**-Esa era Cho Chang.-**Dijo ella con emoción, ya sabía como era la chica a la que quería investigar su tía, próximo paso, hacerle una foto sin que se diera cuenta._

_**-Eso dijo ¿y qué?-**Preguntó Vera que estaba picada porque esa chica había pasado de ella._

_**-Le gusta a mi primo.-**Contestó Rachel, las otras tres se miraron sin empezar a entender**.-Tengo que investigarla.-**Les contó lo que le había dicho su tía antes de subir al tren, mientras acababan de vestirse._

_**-Menuda tontería.-**Holly no se molestó en arreglarse demasiado el uniforme y volvió a coger la libreta para escribir lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo durante todo el día._

_**-¿Y que tienes que hacer?-**Preguntó Sara terminando de anudarse la corbata._

_**-¡Menuda mierda!-**Vera tiró su corbata al suelo, desesperada porque no era capaz de hacerse el nudo sola._

_**-Esa boquita, haber si te la voy a tener que lavar con jabón.-**Sara acudió al rescate de su amiga y le hizo el nudo de la corbata mientras Rachel contestaba._

_**-Hacerle una foto, luego ya veré y si queréis ¡será divertido!-**Vera aplaudió y dio dos saltitos empezando a emocionarse como Rachel olvidando ya su disputa con la corbata._

_**-¿No se enfadará tu primo?-**Preguntó Holly._

_**-Si no se entera no.-**Contestó Rachel, Sara se rió y Vera ya estaba buscando su cámara entre sus cosas._

_Acabaron de ponerse el uniforme y se sentaron a hablar sobre el plan "flash a la Chang" eso les llevó el resto del viaje, solo pararon para ver como se acercaban a Hogwarts y ni se acordaron de la historia de las dos amigas y la Amortentia._

_El tren paró y los alumnos comenzaron a bajar de él, los de primero a los botes y los de segundo hasta séptimo a los carruajes tirados por thestrals._

_El castillo estaba alumbrado por antorchas y se veía increíble desde los botes._

_Hagrid iba dándoles indicaciones sobre lo que no debían hacer mientras estuviesen en los botes, como siempre pasa, hay algún idiota que desobedece y acababan cayéndose al agua y subiéndose a los botes, muertos de frío, porque el agua del lago estaba congelada._

_Los botes se pararon en la orilla y los alumnos bajaron de ellos con cuidado, no fuese a ser que en el último momento otro más se fuese al agua._

_Hagrid los guió hasta la entrada del gran comedor donde una mujer de aspecto severo, vestida completamente de negro, con un gorro puntiagudo y gafas de pasta negra, los esperaba ante la gigantesca puerta._

_El guardabosques, fue por otro camino para llegar al gran comedor y dejó a los de primero con la mujer._

_**-Soy la subdirectora McGonagall.-**Comenzó la mujer**.-Serán designados a una casa, durante el tiempo en que estén aquí, su casa será su familia, si cometen alguna infracción, su casa perderá puntos y serán castigados.-**No miraba a nadie en particular pasaba su vista sobre todos como si pudiese detectar que en cualquier momento harían algo que ella considerase malo**.-Ahora esperen aquí un momento**.-La mujer entró al gran comedor, dejando abiertas las puertas. _

_Cuando hubo preparado un taburete y colocado un sombrero en él, volvió a paso apresurado hacia los alumnos de primer año que la esperaban con distintas expresiones, algunos nerviosos, otros emocionados o curiosos y otros totalmente tranquilos._

_**-Síganme.-**Dijo dándose la vuelta, para comenzar a andar hacia donde se encontraba el taburete, en lo alto de una tarima, donde estaba la mesa de los profesores._

_El sombrero, comenzó a cantar en ese mismo instante._

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, Pero no juzgues por lo que ves. **_

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar Un sombrero más inteligente que yo. **_

_**Puedes tener bombines negros, Sombreros altos y elegantes. **_

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y**__** puedo superar a todos. **_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. **_

_**Así que pruébame y te diré Dónde debes estar. **_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, Donde habitan los valientes. **_

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. **_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, Donde son justos y leales. **_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. **_

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, Porque los de inteligencia y erudición Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. **_

_**O tal vez en Slytherin Harás tus verdaderos amigos. **_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio Para lograr sus fines. **_

_**¡Así que pruébame! **_

_**¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! **_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). **_

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. **__**e pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

_Subió las escaleras y cogió un pergamino que desenrolló entero con un movimiento de varita._

_**-Los llamaré y vendrán a colocarse el sombrero**.-Anunció antes de empezar a leer la gigantesca lista._

_Mientras tanto, Rachel, que por casualidad, estaba en uno de los lados de los de primero, estaba cerca de donde su hermana se sentaba y les hizo la presentación a larga distancia de Harry a sus amigas, aunque su primo no se dio ni cuenta de que lo señalaba, la selección de Rachel no importaba demasiado ni a su primo ni a sus hermanos._

_**-¿A él le gusta la Chang?-**Preguntó Vera en un susurro, Rachel asintió con la cabeza**.-Es demasiado para esa… tonta**.-Acabó sin encontrar un insulto que valiese la pena._

_**-A mi me pareció bastante guapa**.-Vera ni la miró y agitó la mano como quitándole importancia._

_La selección continuó. _

_McGonagall acabó de mandar a una niña a Huffelpuff, que no andaba con mucha felicidad por la casa en la que le había tocado._

_**-¡Smith, Rachel Alexandra!-**La niña fue hacia el sombrero con paso rápido y nervioso._

_Se subió al taburete y se colocó por si misma el sombrero que le tapó la cara hasta la nariz._

_**-¿Huffelpuff o Gryffindor?-**Preguntó el sombrero en su cabeza, aunque parecía que se lo preguntaba a el mismo._

_**-Gryffindor**.-Contestó Rachel con total seguridad en la voz._

_**-¿Estás segura?**_

_**-Sino, no habría dicho Gryffindor**.-Contestó la niña como si fuese obvio._

_**-Luego no vale arrepentirse**.-El sombrero se quedó callado dos segundos, hasta que gritó**.-¡Gryffindor!-**Y por poco la deja sorda._

_Rachel, muy feliz, aunque ya sabía a que casa iba a ir desde que sus hermanos y su primo fueron a primero, corrió hacia la mesa de los leones y estrechó las manos de todos los que se las tendían, abrazó a Harry, Chris, Elle, los amigos de estos y a media casa también._

_Llamaron a dos chicos y a una chica más, uno de los chicos fue a Huffelpuff, los otros dos a Ravenclaw; antes de que llamaran a las gemelas._

_**-¡Stivenson, Allyson Holly!**-Holly a diferencia de Rachel fue a su ritmo hasta el sombrero seleccionador que no se lo pensó mucho para acabar gritando.-**¡Ravenclaw!**_

_La casa de las águilas estallo en aplausos, era el tercer alumno consecutivo que iba a parar a su casa._

_Vera soltó un ¡jo! Y su hermana ni siquiera la miró antes de sentarse con los de su casa, la vio hablar con todos los Ravenclaw de su alrededor, daba igual si eran de primero que de quinto._

_**-¡Stivenson, Katherine Vera!-**Se escuchó algún aplauso de la mesa de las águilas, puesto que al ser hermana de Holly, era fácil que le tocase en Ravenclaw._

_Tan rápidamente como el sombrero seleccionó a su gemela, seleccionó a Vera._

_**-¡Gryffindor!-**La rubia sonrió con suficiencia, algunos Ravenclaw habían aplaudido, por no estar atentos al sombrero o porque ya tenían asumidos a que casa iría ella, de todas formas no se notó mucho porque su casa aplaudió más fuerte, corrió a sentarse con Rachel y le lanzó una mirada a Sara, deseando que le tocara en Gryffindor._

_Un niño fue destinado a Slytherin, dos a Huffelpuff y una niña a Ravenclaw, antes de que le tocará el turno a Sara. Estaba nerviosa, llevaba con los nervios a flor de piel toda la semana, pero ella podía ocultarlo muy bien, no quería que su padrastro notara que estaba nerviosa, él y su madre le habían dejado claro que no importaba en que casa quedara pero seguramente él querría que quedase en Slitheryn._

_**-¡Truman, Sara Leslie!-**Aunque apretando el paso fue hacia el sombrero sin aparentar una pizca de nerviosismo.-**Serías una estupenda Slytherin si te lo propusieras. **__**O una Ravenclaw excelente e incluso una buena Huffelpuff pero no me cabe duda tu casa es ¡Gryffindor!**_

_La casa de los leones volvió a estallar en aplausos, mientras ella corría hacia la mesa para saludar a los miembros de su casa, a sentarse entre al lado de Vera y a ser presentada a todos los que conocía Rachel, seguramente no se acordaría de sus nombres pero que más daba, no estaba rodeada de extraños, lo sintió por Holly y miró hacia su amiga que se reía con un chico un poco mayor que ella y comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían Vera y Rachel, sobre lo guapo que era Harry según Vera y a toda respuesta Rachel la miró asqueada y fingió que vomitaba. _

_La subdirectora McGonagall se sentó al lado derecho de Albus Dumbledore, separados por un asiento. Dumbledore se levantó para lo que los alumnos de segundo para arriba esperaban como el típico discurso de todos los años._

_**-[…] ¡Este año en Hogwarts, se celebrará el torneo de los tres magos, […]los que deseen participar en el, deberán tener al menos dieciséis años!-**Las quejas empezaron a sonar en el gran comedor.-¡Los participantes deben meter, sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego!-Las quejas seguían pero más débiles que antes**.-¡Por el torneo, vienen a Hogwarts dos escuelas, Beauxbatons y Dumstrang!**_

_Las puertas del gran comedor se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a Madame Máxime, una mujer muy alta, seguida de un montón de chicas, vestidas de azul, las miradas del sector masculino de Hogwarts, perseguían los movimientos de las chicas de la escuela francesa, con la mirada._

_La mujer se acercó a la mesa de los profesores y se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Dumbledore._

_**-¡Un fuerte aplauso para Beauxbatons!-**Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las quejas cesaron definitivamente, algunos silbidos y piropos se escucharon también.-¡**Y ahora, otro gran aplauso para Dumstrang!**_

_Por las puertas del gran comedor, entraron un hombre, seguido de sus alumnos, uno de ellos vestía con una capa de piel y las voces de los alumnos no tardaron en recorrer el gran comedor al reconocer al jugador de Quidditch._

_**-Es Víctor Krum.-**Dijo Ron impresionado, seguido de exclamaciones de asombro que venían del resto del gran comedor, y las miradas ahora seguían al jugador que se sentó en su mesa, con sus compañeros de colegio._

_Donovan, el director de Dumstrang, saludo a Dumbledore y se sentó al lado derecho de él._

_**-¡Sin más dilación, que comience, el banquete!-**Dijo Dumbledore._

_La comida de toda clase, comenzó a aparecer en fuentes gigantescas, sorprendiendo a los alumnos de primer año, la mayoría de estos se sirvió más de lo que sus estómagos podían llevar._

_La cena pasó con un gran revuelo, muchos fans, se levantaban a pedirle autógrafos a Víctor Krum._

_**-Vamos Ron, vete y pídeselo**.-Dijo Hermione._

_**-Mejor más tarde.-**Contestó el pelirrojo._

_**-Solo es un autógrafo**.-Dijo Michelle.-**Te lo dará, se lo da a todo el mundo.**_

_**-Pues pídeselo tú**.-Michelle, intercambió una mirada con Hermione y se levantó de la mesa**.-¿Adonde va?**_

_**-A conseguirte el autógrafo**.-Contestó la castaña, pinchando una patata frita._

* * *

_Vera no dejaba de mirar a Harry, el chico la miraba raro, preguntándose porque esa niña no dejaba de mirarlo._

_La niña, recibió varios codazos, de parte de Sara, para que se cortara un poco pero no hacía caso y seguía mirando a Harry, soltando algún suspiro de vez en cuando._

* * *

_Michelle, esperó la cola de chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas, hasta llegar a Víctor Krum, ya se le veía bastante harto de tener que dar dos besos y firmar autógrafos a sus admiradoras, por fin le tocó el turno a ella._

_**-Hola.-**La saludó un amigo del jugador de Quidditch, tenía un acento Rumano muy fuerte, Michelle le sonrió._

_**-Hola.-**Devolvió el saludo sin saber muy bien que decir._

_**-Gaspar Nobokov. ¿Vienes por un autógrafo?-**Preguntó el chico._

_**-Michelle Smith, si, es para un amigo.-**Contestó ella._

_**-Ya.-**Gaspar rió por lo bajito pero lo escuchó._

_**-Es enserio**.-Dijo ella, le tocó su turno, no sabía como pero el jugador había conseguido que se pusiesen en fila. Le pasó un pergamino al jugador que había esperado a que la chica hablase pero sin interrumpir a su amigo._

_**-¿Para quién es?-**Preguntó el jugador Krum._

_**-Ron Weasley.-**Contestó Michelle, esperando a que el chico acabase de poner el autógrafo, cuando se lo dio, volvió su mirada a Gaspar**.-Un placer.-**Le dijo con una sonrisita que en cuanto se dio la vuelta se ensanchó._

_Se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, con el autógrafo en la mano y cuando se sentó se lo dio a Ron que la abrazó al instante._

_**-Gracias.-**Le dijo emocionado._

_**-No era difícil**.-Dijo Michelle, mirando a Hermione con cara de "luego te cuento lo que me ha pasado" la castaña asintió._

_Después los prefectos llamaron a los de primer año, para guiarlos a su salas comunes y se separaron de Rachel y sus amigas, así empezaba un nuevo curso en Hogwarts._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Subían las larguísimas escaleras, hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, se habían separado de Ron y Hermione, que tenían que llevar a los de primer año a la sala común, para que no se perdieran._

_Le iba contando en susurros a Ginny, que había hablado con un chico de Dumstrang, Gaspar, su amiga se desilusionó, se esperaba algo más fuerte que eso y Michelle, fingió hacerse la ofendida porque pensase que había algo más fuerte que eso._

_Detrás de ellas, Harry, Chris y Neville, este último sin parar de hablar de Fleur Delacour y en ocasiones, Chris, dándole la razón, Harry estaba demasiado interesado en intentar escuchar la conversación que tenían su prima y la hermana menor de su mejor amigo pero solo lograba parecer imbécil con la espalda echada hacia delante y el cuello estirado lo máximo que era capaz._

**-Harry**.-Llamó su primo, sobresaltándolo**.-¿Qué haces?-**_Preguntó con un poco de burla._

**-Esta mañana me dolía el… el cuello y… me dijeron que así se podía aliviar.**

**-Ya_.-_**_Dijo Chris sin poder creerse la penosa excusa que Harry le había dado._

**-Pues cuando a mi abuela le duele el cuello, lo hace**.-_Dijo Neville, tan serio que nadie hubiese puesto en duda que eso era mentira._

**-¿En serio? Que rara es tu abuela_.-_**_Chris se perdió en su charla individual, ya que ninguno de sus dos amigos lo escuchaban, sobre la abuela de Neville._

**-Gracias**.-_Le murmuro Harry a Neville._

**-Ha sido fácil, ¿no ves que en seguida entra uno de sus bucles?-**_Preguntó Neville como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y Harry ahogó una carcajada pero su amigo no la reprimió y Chris siguió sin enterarse, porque seguía dando su charla, ahora sobre los congelados que a veces hacía su tía Lily, para cenar y todos los que lo habían podido escuchar, al menos al principio de la conversación, se preguntaron ¿cómo se puede pasar de hablar de la abuela de Neville a los congelados de Lily?_

* * *

_Llevando a los de primer año:_

**-Víctor Krum, Hermione ¡Krum!-**_Ron no paraba de repetir lo mismo, durante todo el trayecto a la sala común._

**-Te hemos escuchado la primera vez que lo has dicho, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, la...-**_Contestó Sara, ganándose una mirada de enfado de Ron y una aprobatoria de Hermione._

**-Entendido.-**_Le dijo el pelirrojo bruscamente y marchándose del lado de las niñas._

**-¿Siempre es así?**-_Preguntó Vera_.-_**Que mal humor.**_

**-No lleva muy bien empezar de nuevo el curso**.-_Contestó la castaña._

-**Pues yo no voy a poder dormir de las ganas que tengo de empezar**.-_Habló Rachel con tono emocionado. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose más orgullosa de lo que hubiesen estado Michelle, Chris o Harry de la niña._

**-Bueno… iros a dormir ¡los cuartos de las chicas, arriba a la derecha!**-_Gritó y las niñas se fueron separando de los niños, para subir a sus cuartos._

**-¡Y los chicos arriba a la izquierda!-**_Gritó Ron y los de primer año comenzaron a moverse hacia sus cuartos._

_Luego, ambos, se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la sala común, a esperar a sus amigos que debían estar al llegar._

**-¿Has escuchado lo que me ha dicho esa niña?-**_Preguntó Ron después de unos segundos en silencio, refiriéndose a Sara._

_Hermione rió y Ron, la miró mal pero a ella no le importó._

-**Tiene once años, Ron**.-_Dijo la castaña, cuando la risa le cesó un _poco.

**-¿Y? ¡Es Víctor Krum!**-_Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado, que el pelirrojo no notó o no quiso notar. Y Ron siguió hablándole de los logros de Víctor Krum, de lo fantástico que era, hasta de que quería ponerse su nombre pero que su madre no le dejaba._

_Por eso Hermione agradeció mil veces que sus amigos entraran por el retrato y aunque Ron no se calló hasta que Harry, Chris y Neville se sentaron en otro sofá y en una de las butacas._

_Michelle, se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ginny echó a su hermano de donde estaba sentado, Ron protestó y gritó pero la paciencia de Ginny no se agotó y siguió sentada en el sofá, comenzando a hablar con Hermione y Michelle, sobre una poción alisadora que Hermione podría utilizar con su pelo._

_Ron bufó y se fue a sentar en otra de las butacas, quitando a un niño de segundo._

**-¡Ronald!-**_Protestó Hermione, al ver lo que hacía el pelirrojo._

**-¿Qué? Es mi butaca preferida**.-_Contestó como si eso lo excusase._

**-Pero es pequeño**.-_Siguió la castaña y otra de las típicas peleas Weasley-Granger, a las que todos estaban acostumbrados, comenzó a aflorar._

**-¿Y qué quería Thomas?-**_Le preguntó Michelle a Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de la discusión de sus dos amigos y preguntando porque el chico, se había llevado un poco alejada a Ginny después de la cena._

**-Me preguntó si mañana podíamos quedar en los jardines**.-_Contestó la pelirroja con indiferencia._

_Los otros tres chicos, exceptuando a Ron, claro esta, que no se enteraba de nada, adelantaron la espalda y estiraron el cuello, como había hecho Harry, cuando intentaba escuchar de que hablaban su prima y Ginny, aunque en esta ocasión, podían escuchar la conversación perfectamente._

**-¿Y qué le dijiste?-**_Preguntó Michelle, enrollándose un mechón en el dedo índice, con la mirada expectante, como si esa conversación fuese de suma importancia._

_Ginny abrió la boca para contestar pero no le dio tiempo, porque Hermione intervino._

**-¿Qué hacéis?-**_Les preguntó a los chicos, con tono extrañado._

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Michelle se los quedaron mirando durante tres segundos, hasta que Chris respondió._

-**Nos duele el cuello**.-_Harry y Neville, hicieron un intento por no reír._

**-¿Y?-**_Preguntó Michelle sin entender nada._

**-Que así me dijeron que se te alivia el dolor**.-_Contestó Harry, poniéndose serio._

_Los otros cuatro se miraron, sin creerse nada._

-**La abuela de Neville lo hace**.-_Dijo Chris, sus dos amigos volvieron a contener una carcajada._

**-Es… verdad**.-_Dijo Neville, tapándose la boca para que no se notase que se estaba riendo._

**-Claro**.-_Contestó Ginny sin creerse nada de lo que le habían dicho ninguno de los tres_.-**Pues que os mejoréis del cuello, y chicas.**-_Dijo mirando a Michelle y a Hermione.-_**Me voy a dormir, que estoy agotada.**

**-¿Vamos? Seguro que Lavender y Parvati ya están ocupando sitio en el baño-**_Le preguntó Hermione a Michelle, la morena asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron de pie._

**-Que tengáis pesadillas**.-_Les deseó Michelle, hiendo hacia las escaleras._

**-Igualmente**.-_Le desearon su hermano y su primo._

_Las tres chicas, desaparecieron por las escaleras y cuando desaparecieron por la esquina del pasillo, Víctor Krum, volvió a salir de la boca del pelirrojo y los otros tres suspiraron y se adelantaron a subir a su cuarto, para no escuchar a Ron que seguía hablando y siguió así hasta que en su habitación fue acosado por almohadas encantadas y comenzó a chillar buscando su varita mientras sus amigos se reían y Neville escondía la varita del pelirrojo detrás de un escritorio._

* * *

_En la habitación de las niñas de primero de Gryffindor:_

_Ninguna de sus cuatro ocupantes estaban dormidas aunque ya se habían puesto el pijama y Denisse Stinson, su nueva compañera de habitación, intentaba dormir y aunque le molestaba la luz encendida y las voces de sus tres compañeras, no se quejaba, casi no había abierto la boca desde que llegó a Hogwarts, todo la impresionaba demasiado._

_Sara escribía algo en un pergamino y Vera sacaba una cámara de fotos mágica de su baúl mientras hablaba con Rachel intentando susurrar para no molestar a Denisse._

**-¿Entonces cuando empezamos el flash a la Chang?**-_Preguntó Sara, hablando en un tono bastante alto para que la escucharan las otras dos, por lo que sus amigas se llevaron, cada una, su dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo silencio.-**Perdón**.-Dijo sin bajar el tono, por lo que las otras dos, chistaron al unísono y señalaron a Denisse que había intentado correr las cortinas pero se habían enganchado y se había tapado hasta la frente_**.-Me callo**.-Añadió casi en un susurro**.-¿Pero cuando lo empezamos_?-_**_Volvió a preguntar, intentando hablar bajito y sentándose al lado de Vera._

**-No se**.-**Contestó Rachel**.-**Tenemos que pillarla sola, llevaremos la cámara con nosotras el día entero.**

**-Y habrá que seguirla para saber sus horarios y lo que suele hacer**.-_Dijo Sara como si esto lo hiciese todos los días._

**-Va a ser muy divertido**.-_Añadió Vera._

**-Mañana miramos cuando la seguimos**.-_ Sara dobló el pergamino que había estado escribiendo y luego se tapó la boca con la mano derecha para soltar un bostezo_.-**Me voy a la cama.**

**Posó al carta en el escritorio y le echó una mirada a Denisse, solo podía divisar unos mechones rubios que sobresalían entre las mantas, supuso que estaría despierta, no conocía a nadie que pudiese dormir así.**

**-Entonces yo también**.-_Dijo Rachel, luego la siguió Vera y en menos de dos minutos, las luces del cuarto de las niñas de primero estaban apagadas._

* * *

_El despertador sonó a las ocho en punto, ninguno de los ocupantes del cuarto se quería levantar, era demasiado temprano pero Neville ya estaba corriendo las cortinas, para que las luz pasase dentro de la habitación y luego corriendo los doseles y quitándoles las mantas de encima a sus amigos que se quejaron e intentaron coger las mantas pero Neville, las apartó con un hechizo y las posó encima del armario._

_Chris, intentó coger su varita que estaba encima de su mesita pero desistió, porque no llegaba sino se movía y eso no le apetecía._

**-¡Venga!-**_Protestó Neville ya vestido._

_Harry ya se estaba levantando y cogió su uniforme para entrar al baño y darse una ducha rápida._

**-¿A que esperáis?**-_Preguntó Neville, preparando su mochila._

**-Cuando salga Harry que vaya Ron**.-_Dijo Chris, abrazando a su almohada, como si fuese un peluche._

_Ron no contestó sus ronquidos volvieron a resonar en la habitación y Neville le lanzó su almohada con todas sus fuerzas pero el pelirrojo solo la apartó a un lado._

**-Como no te levantes, se lo diré a la señora Weasley**.-_Dijo Neville tranquilamente._

_Eso bastó para que Ron empezase a desperezarse lentamente pero algo era algo._

_Después de Harry fue el pelirrojo andando todavía dormido y casi chocando con la puerta del baño._

**-Chris, enseguida te va a tocar**.-_Le dijo Neville, zarandeando un poco a su amigo que ni siquiera se movió_**.-¡Chris!**

**-¿Dónde esta Rachel cuando se la necesita?-**_Preguntó Harry en broma pero a Neville le pareció que lo decía enserio._

**-Vete a buscarla**.-_Dijo Neville que conocía las formas que tenía la menor de los Smith de despertar a su hermano, debido a que algunos días, se quedaba en casa de Lily._

**-¿Qué quieres que venga McGonagall?**-_Preguntó Harry.-Bueno… así se levantaría. **¡Voy a buscar a Reich!-**Anunció pero no hizo falta, porque Chris comenzó a moverse lentamente y a levantarse casi a ciegas._

_Chris, soltó un bostezo muy ruidoso y largo y luego fue a por su uniforme en el momento en que salía Ron del baño._

_Fue el que más tardo en estar listo, para perfeccionar su peinado y salir con un olor a Axe que parecía que se había echado medio bote encima y olía a veinte metros de distancia._

_Bajaron a la sala común, donde muchos alumnos se despedían, salían por el retrato o esperaban a alguien._

_Allí estaba Ginny, hablando tranquilamente con Rachel y sus amigas que parecían emocionadas por su primer día, ya se les pasaría._

_Se acercaron a ellas y Ron, volvió a quitar a unos niños de uno de los sofás pero ninguno se quejó de ello, Hermione no estaba allí para echarle la bronca y a esas horas de la mañana no serían ellos los que comenzaran._

**-¿Dónde están estás?-**_Preguntó Harry, haciendo referencia a Hermione, Michelle, Parbati y Lavender._

**-Chris, estás despierto, voy a llorar de emoción**.-_Rachel fingió secarse unas lágrimas inexistentes._

-**Sí, si**.-_Le dijo su hermano en tono cansino_**.-¿Pero donde están?**

**-Todavía no han bajado.**-_Contestó Vera que tenía su vista clavada en Harry._

**-¿Y cuando van a bajar?-**_Preguntó Neville._

**-Llevamos esperando diez minutos**.-_Dijo Rachel, con tono enfadado, porque su hermana aún no había bajado y ella le había dicho que los primeros días podía sentarse con ellos a comer._

-**Pues son y media, deberíamos bajar a desayunar o llegaremos tarde, que nos alcancen ellas.**

**-Buena idea, me muero de hambre**.-_Apoyó Ron**.-¿**_**Vamos?-**_Se puso de pie al instante, mientras su hermana preguntaba "¿y cuándo no tienes hambre?" pero hizo caso omiso y echó a andar hacia el retrato, enseguida fue seguido por las niñas y sus amigos._

**-¿No vienes Ginny?-**_Preguntó Rachel._

**-No, voy a ver porque tardan.**

**-Vale**.-_Dijo antes de apresurarse a ponerse al lado de Vera y Sara._

_Ginny, fue hacía las escaleras que daban al cuarto de las chicas y las fue subiendo de dos en dos._

_Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, en el dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto._

_Habían tenido un pequeño problema y lo estaban intentando solucionar pero no era tan fácil con los gritos histéricos que pegaba Lavender._

_Sonó un portazo en la habitación pero ninguna hizo caso y no se movieron de donde estaban._

_Ginny Weasley, estaba parada en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos en jarra, al puro estilo Molly Weasley._

**-¡¿Sabéis que hora es?!-**_Les preguntó señalando el despertador_**.-¿Qué…?-**_Dejó de gritarles al ver la escena._

_Lavender estaba sentada en su cama lloriqueando y sus tres amigas la rodeaban intentando arreglar algo del pelo._

**-Gin**.-_Sollozó más fuerte Lavender y gritó una frase que Ginny no entendió._

**-¿Qué?-**_Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja sin entender nada._

**-Mira lo que le han hecho a mi pelo, mira**.-_Explicó Michelle intentando desenredar un mechón del pelo de Lavender._

**-Es que… te dije que necesitaba práctica**.-_Se excusó Parvati que había intentado ondularle un poco más el pelo a Lavender y ahora lo tenía encrespado._

_Lavender lloriqueó y Michelle volvió a traducir.-_**Mentira, no me avisaste.**

**-¿Qué más da? Ponte un gorro o algo, si no bajamos no llegaremos a desayunar.**

**-Ok, estoy con Ginny**.-_Dijo Hermione. Lavender la miró como si acabase de decir la mayor locura de todas_**.-Pero podemos pasar por la enfermería primero y que te de algo para que dejes de parecer un erizo.**

**-¿Un que?-**_Preguntaron todas a excepción de Michelle._

_Lavender se apresuró a sacar un gorro de Parvati y se lo enfundó en la cabeza.-Daros prisa, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-Seguía con voz tragiquísima pero ya estaba saliendo del cuarto intentando que nadie la viera._

_Después de salir de que la señora Pomfrey le devolviera a Lavender su cabello natural, ya no llegaban a desayunar y con un poco de suerte conseguirían llegar a tiempo a clase. Ginny corrió hacia los jardines, donde tenía su primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y las demás hacia el aula de transformaciones, McGonagall no era una mujer con demasiada paciencia._

_Y así comenzaba el primer día de clase._


	4. Chapter 4

_Michelle soltó un bostezo, estaban en Pociones, el profesor Snape era tan pero tan aburrido que preferiría tener cinco horas seguidas de Historia de la Magia antes de pasar en ese aula un segundo más, al menos con Binns no tenía que estar alerta por si el profesor se acercaba o por ser víctima de comentarios groseros por parte del profesor y seamos sinceros, también podía echar una cabezadita si se aburría, pero en pociones no podía porque Snape le tenía una "pequeña" manía a los Gryffindor y más si compartían clase con los Slytherin pero gracias al mundo entero, eso no había pasado y tenían clase con los Ravenclaw._

_Giró la cabeza hacía el lado derecho, por esa dirección unas mesas más adelante, se sentaban Harry y Ron, su primo miraba a Chang embobado, esa chica le traería problemas, no le caía bien, aunque antes le parecía buena chica, antes de que Cedric le pidiese salir el año pasado y la muy… aceptase, se le revolvían las entrañas cada vez que la veía o la nombraban._

_Porque Cho Chang era perfecta, inteligente, bonita, simpática, agradable, reservada, educada, procedía de una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico, jugaba al Quidditch muy bien, no tanto como ella pero había que reconocer que la chica tenía estilo volando, también porque siempre tenía la palabra justa para hacerte sentir bien y porque tenía un pelo precioso que parecía sacado de un anuncio muggle de Pantene._

_Todo eso era lo que pensaba Michelle mientras mataba con la mirada a Chang, hay, si las miradas matasen… a estas horas Chang sería polvo y el viento ya se lo estaría llevando muy lejos de Cedric y él la registraría y comenzarían a hablar, puede que de Quidditch o de que ella tenía el pelo con unas ondas preciosas y que era mejor que el de Chang, luego le pediría que fuese con él a Hosmeade, ella diría que si con indiferencia y en la salida le pediría salir, se haría la pensativa y luego como respuesta lo besaría, como en las películas que alquilaban los sábados sus tías y su madre._

_Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, ahora, sobre como dejar en ridículo a Chang sin parecer que se había rebajado al nivel de los chicos, en cuestión de bromas, que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione se giraba para explicarle disimuladamente a Parvati y a Lavender algo sobre la poción y que su amiga le había dicho que vigilara la que ellas estaban haciendo._

_A unas mesas de distancia._

_Ron le dio un codazo a Harry que dio un respingo en el asiento y miró al pelirrojo, trasmitiéndole un "déjame en paz" y siguió mirando a Cho que ni se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo admirada por Harry y algunos chicos más que querían salir con ella._

_Ron volvió a darle un codazo a Ron, Harry no hizo caso._

**-Harry**.-_Susurró Ron._

_El aludido se giró de golpe hacía su amigo, mirándolo enfadado._

**-¿Qué?-**_Preguntó manteniendo un tono prudente, porque el profesor era Snape y no dudaría en castigarlo, aparte el tonito también mostraba un poco de reto y amenaza._

**-Señor Potter, llevo esperando cinco minutos a que usted y el señor Weasley me muestren su poción**_.-La voz de Snape sonó enfrente de la mesa y Ron movió los labios diciendo "eso".-_**Pero claro es mucho más interesante quedarse mirando a la señorita Chang**.-_La última frase la dijo bien alto, para que los alumnos pudieran escuchar lo que decía perfectamente._

_Cho y sus amigas los miraban y cuchicheaban, las amigas de la chica soltaban risitas mientras la cara de Harry adquiría un color semejante al pelo de su madre._

**-Disculpe, profesor**.-_Murmuró Harry con rabia._

**-Las disculpas no me valen señor Potter, un cero**_.-Hizo una pausa_.-**Tal vez pueda pedirle a la señorita Chang que lo ayude en mi materia, es muy buena en pociones**.-_Dijo con una sonrisa malévola que segundos después se le borró._

_Un ¡BUM! Sonó en todo el aula, dejando bastante eco._

_La cara del profesor de pociones se ensombreció y su mirada se volvió asesina cuando vio a las causantes del desastre que se acababa de formar en el aula._

_Un mejunje marrón, la poción debía ser amarilla, se había extendido por las pertenencias de todos los alumnos que estuvieran a menos de dos metros de la mesa de Hermione y Michelle, los de delante y las de atrás, dos Ravenclaw y Lavender y Parvati, tenían casi tanta poción encima como las dos causantes del problema a las que casi no se les veían ni los ojos._

_Algunas pociones habían explotado, debido a que la poción "defectuosa" o mal elaborada de las dos Gryffindor, había caído sobre ellas._

_La vena de la sien de Snape creció en menos de un segundo, estaba cabreado y respiraba entrecortadamente, como queriendo contenerse de atacar a sus alumnas de manera muggle e intentando mantener la calma._

**-Profesor…-**_Comenzó Hermione, queriendo disculparse._

**-¡Cállese!-**_Rugió Snape, lo de mantener la calma no era su fuerte en estos casos y menos cuando se trataba de dos Gryffindor y una de ellas, la hija de Suzanne Smith, una de sus ex en Hogwarts que lo había dejado por el hijo de p… de Black._

**-Ha sido un…-**_Intentó Michelle._

**-¡He dicho que se callen!**

_En dos zancadas estaba ante las dos Gryffindor, con un movimiento de varita metió sus cosas en las mochilas y se las lanzó, por poco no les da en la cara, cosa que el profesor hubiese querido, luego las cogió del brazo y tiró de ellas hasta la puerta._

**-¡Dense por suspendidas!-**_Les gritó sacándolas del aula y sin escuchar las excusas de las chicas les cerró la puerta en las narices._

_La clase estaba en un completo silencio, nadie decía nada._

**-¿Alguien quiere añadir algo?-**_Algunos valientes comenzaron a levantar las manos_.-**Será suspendido inmediatamente.-**_Los valientes bajaron las manos y volvieron a sus pociones, cuchicheando de lo mal que había actuado el profesor, con cuidado de que este no oyera nada de lo que decían._

* * *

_Hermione iba delante, criticando a Michelle que tenía una mueca de asco e intentaba, sin resultados, limpiarse la cara, las manos y un poco la túnica pero solo conseguía ensuciarse más de lo que ya estaba._

_Se miró el pelo, parecía estiércol, lo olisqueó un poco, aggghh, olía a estiércol, ya se había preguntado desde cuando tenían vacas en Hogwarts y resultaba que era ella la que apestaba._

**-Te dije que vigilaras la poción…-**_Seguía Hermione, Michelle de vez en cuando asentía o decía un si lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria a Hermione cuando se enfadaba_**.-¡Y como siempre…!-**_Había comenzado a subir el tono de voz y no se molestaba por dirigirse al baño para asearse un poco y no ir oliendo a estiércol todo el día_**.-¡Es que nunca escuchas!**-_Gritó**.-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!-**Preguntó/chilló al tiempo que doblaban una esquina._

_Pero Michelle no contestó, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo y un leve tono rojo empezaba a resaltar debajo de la poción con olor a mierda, su sonrisa era estúpida, de oreja a oreja y al mismo tiempo intentando disimularla sin conseguirlo y agachando un poco la cabeza, esos eran los síntomas indudables de que Cedric Diggory estaba a menos de diez metros de ellas._

_Y no se equivocó, solo que esta vez había estado apunto de chocar con ellas, el chico se había apartado, junto con dos de sus amigos, de la chica con pinta de haberse rebozado en barro y usar el perfume O´de Merde._

**-Ho… ho… la**.-_Tartamudeó Michelle sin quitarle la vista de encima a Cedric y con cara de perturbada mental._

**-Hola**.-_Contestó uno de los amigos de Cedric que se había estado tapando la nariz y que estaba echando a un lado a su amigo, por la cara de psicópata que tenía la chica del O´de Merde.-_**Tenemos prisa**_.-Dijo el chico que tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos pardos. Tiró del brazo de Cedric que no se cortaba al taparse la nariz y hacer una mueca de asco, se alejaba de Michelle y ni siquiera había saludado_.-**Esto…**

**-Adiós.-**_Dijo Hermione con una falsa sonrisa pintada en la cara, notando que su amiga no iba a hablar, a no ser un tartamudeo como el de su "fantástico" hola, del principio de la conversación._

**-Cedric**.-_Empezó Michelle, por primera vez sin tartamudear_.-**Cuando tengamos una… una salida a… Hosmeade.-**_El suelo era muy interesante y si seguía bajando más la cabeza tocaría sus zapatos con la punta de la nariz._

_Estaba demasiado entretenida en sus cordones negros y en procurar no tartamudear y contener su vergüenza que no se dio cuenta que nada más pronunciar salida a Hosmeade, Cedric comenzó a irse sigilosamente, seguido por el otro amigo, el que no se había molestado en saludarlas._

_Hermione no se dio cuenta, miraba a su amiga esperando a que acabase, porque Michelle nunca se había atrevido a hablar con Cedric y ninguna parecía acordarse de que estaban cubiertas de una poción que parecía y olía a mierda._

**-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-**_Preguntó con el último rastro de valor y dignidad que le quedaba por ese día y un suspiro contenido._

_Levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa nerviosa desapareció, dejando paso a una cara confusa._

**-Lo siento**.-_Se disculpó el chico de ojos pardos._

_Michelle no contestó y seguía mirando hacia donde había estado Cedric, esperando que apareciese en cualquier momento._

_Cinco segundos de incomodo silencio, en los que ni Hermione ni el chico se movieron ni dijeron ni una palabra, hasta que Michelle se dio la vuelta, por fin comprendiendo lo que le había pasado y con ganas de ir a hacerle una visitita a Mirttle en el baño._

**-De verdad que yo lo…**

**-No te tienes que disculpar**.-_Cortó Hermione_**.-No es tu culpa**.-_Su voz sonaba seria y se apresuró en alcanzar a su amiga que ya desaparecía por una esquina del pasillo._

**-¡Adiós!-**_Gritó el chico pero la castaña no contestó, estaba preocupada por Michelle y porque seguramente su amiga no la dejaría en paz ni para hacer los deberes o dormir._

* * *

_Por fin la clase de pociones dio a su fin y como siempre, una mala nota para los Gryffindors y una justa para los Ravenclaw que salieron rápidamente de la mazmorra, llegaban tarde a su próxima clase, aunque ahora los demás alumnos de Hogwarts, tenían la hora libre, incluso Hermione._

_Harry, intentó acercarse a Cho pero iba demasiado acompañada y sus amigas al ver que se acercaba se habían empezado a reír y eso aparte de ponerle nervioso o sentirse mal por algo que no sabía, lo hacía pensar que se burlaban de él y por eso, simuló que iba a coger una pluma del suelo y volvió con su primo, Ron y Neville._

_Salieron de las mazmorras, por fin, el tema de conversación de todos los que habían estado en la clase con el profesor Snape, era la explosión que habían sufrido Hermione y Michelle y la catástrofe que habían hecho Chris y Neville en comparación, al mezclar polvos flu con escama de rana y lo que en esos momentos era lo que deberíamos llamar "poción" les pareció gracioso, Neville tenía en el pantalón y Chris intentó convencerlo y como no lo consiguió, los echó por su cuenta y en fin, Snape se cabreó pero no los suspendió, lo típico, amenazas por aquí, unas cuantas burlas y vuelta a pescar a otros Gryffindors que se estuvieran equivocando o simplemente, para ponerlos nerviosos y que así se equivocasen._

* * *

**Sniff sniff sniff, ni un review para esta pobre intento de autora, solo es darle a un clic y ia lo teneis, sniff sniff sniff, q depresión OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH**

**una coca cola, 2€**

**unas patatitas, 35 cents**

**dejarle un comentario a esta autora, no tiene precio**

**me da igual si las opiniones son buenas o malas, como si decís que es basura pero decid el porque, así corrigo y toos contentos**

**BsSs para todos vosotros que leeis pero no comentais, malas gentes!! xD, no, q es mentira**


	5. Chapter 5

_El plan "flash a la Chang" lo que se dice demasiado bien lo que se dice bien, no iba._

_Rachel, Vera y Sara, llevaban todo el día siguiendo a Cho Chang, esa chica nunca estaba sola._

_Habían hecho unas cuantas fotos pero es que sus amigas o otros alumnos salían en ellas, era imposible hacerle una foto a esa chica, además la hora de la comida se acercaba y Sara llevaba cinco minutos quejándose de que tenía hambre._

_Doblaron una esquina, Cho se había parado a hablar con tres chicos y sus amigas estaban un poco alejadas de ella, riéndose como idiotas y eso que eran Ravenclaw._

**-Ese chico es incluso más guapo que tu primo.-**_Opinó Vera, señalando "disimuladamente" a un Huffelpuff de pelo increíble._

_Sara le bajó el brazo enseguida._

**-Hazle la foto ya.-**_Le dijo la castaña a Rachel_.**-Y date prisa, me voy a morir de hambre**.-_Y como si su estómago le estuviese dando la razón, rugieron sus tripas._

_Rachel se movió un poco para enfocar mejor y sonó un "clic" y la foto comenzó a salir._

_Cogió la foto y esperó dos segundos a que apareciera y OH, decepción._

**-No ha salido**.-_Observó Sara_**.-¿Nos podemos ir a comer ya?-**_Preguntó al segundo siguiente, el plan "flash a la Chang" no le interesaba demasiado._

**-Solo salen los chicos**.-_Se quejó Rachel._

**-¿Y donde esta el problema?-**_Preguntó Vera contentísima, quitándole la foto_.-**Me la quedo**.-_Habló emocionada y un poco alto por lo que muchos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor, se la quedaron mirando._

* * *

_Se escuchaban gritos desgarradores, todo estaba en penumbra, la humedad y la podredumbre inundaban el ambiente._

_Las celdas eran como agujeros negros en los que no entraba ni un rayo de luz solar, hacía frío y apenas dejaban un mendrugo de pan que llevarse a la boca, para mantenerlos con vida._

_La cárcel de Azcaban, de la que nadie había conseguido escapar jamás, a la que sino entrabas loco, acababas volviéndote. El lugar que guardan los dementores._

_Y allí estaban ellos, en las sombras, solo siendo cenizas de la sombra de lo que antaño habían sido._

_Ninguno de los dos había pensado en acabar así y reían desquiciados en ocasiones sin saber lo que decían, estaban demasiados débiles._

_Su único consuelo era que los habían dejado juntos en el mismo agujero infernal pero era insoportable._

_Todos pensaban que eran culpables de traicionar a Lilian Evans y que le habían dicho a Voldemort donde encontrarlos, para que pudiese matar a Harry._

_HARRY Y LILY, ¿a que mente retorcida se le podría ocurrir que ellos hubiesen hecho tal cosa?_

_Y es por eso que James Potter, o lo que queda de él, ríe, llora y grita al mismo tiempo, porque hace tiempo que dejó de luchar por salir de ese pozo negro en el que se encontraban él y su mejor amigo, considerado como un hermano, él que seguía manteniendo la esperanza de salir de Azcaban, ingenuo, jamás lo conseguirá._

**-Lily**.-_Murmuró un hombre flacucho, con el rostro amarillento y mirada perdida_.-Harry.-Volvió a murmurar y lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro**.-¡LILY, HARRY!-**_Comenzó a gritar y a golpear el suelo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, para luego dejarse caer y romper a llorar_.-**Quiero irme de aquí… y volver con ellos**_.-Repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, todos los días pasaba igual._

**-Volveremos con ellos**_.-La voz de otro hombre se escuchó en la oscuridad de la celda, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a una tercera persona, un chico que no debía de tener diecisiete años que había sido encerrado allí por un crimen que había cometido su padre pero como este había muerto habían decidido que pagará el niño y llevaba allí encerrado nueve años, no conocía otra cosa_.-**Todavía no se como pero encontraré la manera de salir de aquí y cuando seamos libres, me encargaré personalmente de encontrar al culpable de todo esto y entonces tendré motivos para que me encierren de nuevo en esta mierda.**-Su voz emanaba odio, asco, sed de venganza.

_Sirius Black estaba débil, ya no imponía tanto como cuando estaba en Hogwarts o en los pocos años felices que vivió fuera del colegio, su pelo estaba enmarañado y grasiento y su piel ceniza, como la de un muerto, a pesar de que parecía un cadáver, la chispa de venganza residía en sus ojos grises y de vez en cuando su mirada cambiaba a cariño, el que le tenía al chico que ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, llevaba tres días muy enfermo, había sobrevivido a ese tipo de problemas un montón de veces pero esta vez Sirius tenía la sensación de que sería distinto y de que Skandar, así se llamaba el chico, no aguantaría mucho más, no tenía fuerzas ni para masticar la poca comida que les daban y a nadie le importaba que ese chico muriese allí encerrado, en el mundo, aparte de él y James, nadie sabía que existía._

* * *

_Tomó un sorbo de café, su despacho olía a madera nueva, acababan de cambiarle la mesa, era triste que eso, aparte de su hijo, fuese lo único que la hiciese feliz._

_El nuevo número del Profeta, otra vez con la misma portada._

_La foto de su marido y su "cuñado" como le gustaba a Sirius que lo llamase, junto al título de:_** "DOCE AÑOS DEL ENCARCELAMIENTO Y SIGUEN DICIENDO SER INOCENTES"**

_Sabía que la noticia era una estupidez, que no habían hablado ni con James ni con Sirius pero una falsa entrevista estaba en primera página, lo leyó un poco por encima, solo esperaba que los chicos no la leyeran o no les dijeran nada en Hogwarts, aunque llevasen distintos apellidos, el parecido de Harry con James y de Chris con Sirius era notable, incluso en los rostros de Rachel y Michelle podía encontrarse parecido._

* * *

_Se encontró a Michelle con la cara y las manos ya limpias, intentando quitar la poción de la túnica y con los ojos un poco llorosos._

**-¿Estás bien?-**_Preguntó Hermione cerrando la puerta del baño._

**-Bueno, sigo oliendo a mierda pero al menos ya no tengo su color.**

**-No me** **refe_ría a…_**

**-Ya**_.-La cortó Michelle, sabía a lo que se refería su amiga cuando había preguntado si__estaba bien_.-**No me extraña que pasará de mi, sinceramente, yo también me habría ido si un chico con las pintas que yo llevaba, me hubiese pedido una cita, aunque podía haber sido un poco…**

-**Más educado**.-_Acabó Hermione, Michelle negó con la cabeza._

-**Yo iba a decir un poco menos gilipollas pero supongo que lo tuyo también vale, aunque también valdría idiota, subnormal…**

**-En mi opinión**.-_Mirttle apareció saliendo de uno de los baños, sobresaltando a Hermione, a Michelle no, ella ya sabía que estaba allí.-_**Deberías vengarte de… ¿Diggory?**

**-Si…-**_La voz de Michelle sonó neutra, aunque seguía con los ojos llorosos._

**-Pues eso, véngate, destrózale la vida, síguelo a todas partes… yo lo hice, solo tienes que convertirte en fantasma**.-_Comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

**-¡Por favor! Es la cosa más absurda que he oído en mi vida, un fantasma.**

**-Claro…-**_Hizo un sollozo falso_.-**A nadie le importa la pobre Mirttle… ¡como ella ya está muerta, no tiene sentimientos!-**_Gritó como una posesa_**.-¡Te crees muy lista sabelotodo…!**

_-¡Al menos yo no me paso todos los días llorando por algo que sucedió hace…!_

_Las dos habían comenzado a gritarse al unísono y Michelle no distinguía de lo que Hermione gritaba a lo que decía Mirttle._

**-¡Callaos!-**_Ordenó Michelle, harta de escucharlas, sentía que su cabeza quería volar de su cuerpo o reventar en el y estaba mareada y que ellas dos se pusiesen a chillar por tonterías no ayudaba a que se sintiese mejor_**.-¡Me duele la cabeza de aguantaros!-**_Se colgó su mochila de un brazo y echó a andar hacia la salida sin esperar a Hermione._

_Mirttle y Hermione se miraron un segundo antes de volver a gritar al unísono:_

**-¡ES TU CULPA!**

_La castaña movió la cabeza indignada y se apresuró a seguir a su amiga._

_Salió del baño pero Michelle ya no estaba por ninguna parte, frunció el ceño porque no la había esperado pero decidió volver a entrar, ella todavía llevaba encima la poción._

* * *

_Michelle iba caminando a paso rápido, directa a la sala común, se encontraba mal, seguramente con un poco de reposo se le pasaría._

_Le dolía tanto la cabeza que ya ni se acordaba de lo de Cedric Diggory._

_Veía un poco borroso, apresuró aún más el paso y torció una esquina, soltó un quejido al dar contra algo duro y luego encontrar el frío suelo de piedra._

**-¿Te encuentras bien?**

_Esa voz le resultaba conocida, no sabía de que y casi no veía nada._

_"Genial, encima de la mierda de día, esto" Pensó cabreada._

**-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez**.-_Le dijo con tono borde a la persona con la que había chocado._

_Intento ponerse en pie pero cuando casi estaba apunto de levantarse, perdió el equilibrio, solo que esta vez no llegó a encontrarse con el suelo, porque la persona que tenía delante la había sujetado, escuchó que la llamaba pero nada más, allí perdió el conocimiento._

* * *

_Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y encontró a Harry, Chris y a Ginny, de los demás no había ni rastro._

_Se sentó junto a ellos y puso cara de enfado._

_Chris parecía agobiado, Ginny molesta y Harry en las nubes._

_Nada más escuchar las palabras: maravillosa, guapa, inteligente, amable y un montón de cumplidos más, supo el porque de las caras de sus amigos y del estúpido rostro de Harry, era obvio, el moreno estaba hablando de Cho Chang, no conocía a la chica pero ya se cansaba de oír de ella y comenzaba a detestarla._

_Además de que en su recorrido al Gran comedor había escuchado que Diggory le había pedido salir, Michelle se moriría cuando se enterase._

**-¿Qué tal vuestro día?-**_Les preguntó a Chris y a Ginny, puesto que sabía que Harry no la escucharía._

**-Igual de horrible que los que vendrán en el resto del curso.**-_Contestó la pelirroja que estaba machacando un trozo de pollo con el tenedor, estaba enfadada y Harry no parecía notarlo, cosa que a Ginny le molestaba más._

_Hermione miró a Chris, esperando una respuesta mejor que la que le había dado su amiga._

-**Y pensar que echaba de menos Hogwarts**.-_Contestó el chico que echó un vistazo a la mesa_**.-¿Y Elle?-**_Preguntó sin mucho interés._

**-No tenía hambre**.-_Dijo Hermione acercándose la fuente de patatas fritas_**.-¿Y los chicos?-**_Preguntó al igual que Chris, sin mucho interés._

**-Lavender y Parvati comiendo con Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw**.-_Ahora fue él, el que machacó el pollo con el tenedor, sus amigas no comían hoy en Gryffindor, porque por lo visto en Ravenclaw había un prefecto muy mono que llamaba su atención_.-**Ron ayudando a Sinistra con no se que y Neville se ha ido con la enana y su mini-comando**_.-En otra ocasión los otros tres se hubiesen reído por lo de mini-comando pero ninguno estaba de ánimos para reírse o simplemente no estaban escuchando la conversación._

* * *

_El elfo le dio una carta diciéndole que era para su esposo y para ella, algo raro, hacia años que no les llegaba ninguna carta a no ser que fuese del ministerio._

_Miró el remitente y no pudo más que sonreír, no la abrió, tenía que esperar a su marido para leerla juntos, sabía que sería motivo de alegría en la casa._

_Besó el sobre en el momento en que su hijo mayor bajaba las escaleras y la miraba como si fuese un extraterrestre por haber besado un sobre._

**-¡Vaya!-**_Comenzó su hijo.-_**Papá quedara flipado cuando sepa que se la pegas con un sobre.-Comentó fingiendo estar decepcionado y dolido.**

_Su madre arqueó una ceja, no lo regañó, aunque en otra ocasión lo hubiese hecho pero en esta estaba demasiado feliz para molestarse con estupideces como esas._

_Le dedicó a su hijo una sonrisa, volvió a besar el sobre y se dirigió a la cocina a por un helado de fresa, el favorito de ella y de su hijo pequeño._

* * *

_Weno pos fin de capi, tengo que ponerme a escribir porque pronto se me acabaran los capis que ya tengo escritos_

_1000 gracias a Carlosal y mardeframbuesa, PRIMEROS QUE ME COMENTAN WIIIIII, me hizo mucha ilusión que me dejarais un review._

**Carlosal** siento si te decepciono y todo eso pero Harry no estará en el torneo, es que siempre es el super niño y sinceramenteme cansé de eso, en mi fic le toca ser un chico normal, bueno, medianamente normal, me encanta que te guste la mezcla!! y gracias por decir que escribo bien, aunque yo no lo pienso, me queda muuuucho, BsSs y gracias por pasarte en serio, me alegraste el día.

y por último pero no menos importante mi primera comentariasta, **mardeframbuesa**, iba a leer uno de tus fics el otro día pero no tenía tiempo, prometo que me pasaré en cuanto pueda (ya parece que tengo mogollon de cosas que hacer y lo que pasa es que soy vaga) aunq los fics de Ron y Hermione no me dan más pero haré de tripas corazón, xdd, no es coña, me paso más tarde y vas a ser la primera persona a la que le deje un review, porque será patético pero no tngo ni p... idea de como hacerlo, ia aprendere

Ahora siip, me marxo, besos a vosotros dos y abrazos a las malas brujas y escrementos de troll (XdD) que no me comentan.

BsSs, XAOOSS

SuNbAtHe


End file.
